Über den Taren (Kapitel)
"Über den Taren" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwölfte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie lassen sich über den Taren setzen und Moiraine versenkt die Fähre, um es ihren Verfolgern zu erschweren. Sie lagern ein Stück entfernt an einem vorbereiteten Platz. Rand belauscht Moiraine, die Egwene über die Eine Macht aufklärt und ihr sagt, sie könnte eine sehr starke Aes Sedai werden. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Taren-Fähre, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Sie bewegen sich durch das nebelverhangene Dorf zur Anlegstelle der Fähre. Niemand spricht, nur einmal hört Rand, wie Moiraine Lan bittet sich darum zu kümmern, damit jemand sich nicht zu sehr an sie erinnert. Er achtet nicht besonders darauf, denn alles an seinem Körper schmerzt und er ist durchnässt vom Nebel. Den anderen geht es nicht besser als ihm, doch der Behüter und die Aes Sedai beachten sie nicht. Nur Egwene gibt sich stark und unversehrt, aber Rand kann ihr ansehen, dass auch sie Schmerzen haben muss. Grimmig denkt er daran, dass sie jetzt ihr Abenteuer hat, und fragt sich, warum sie so viel weniger als er die schlechten Seiten daran zu bemerken scheint. Sie erreichen die Anlegestelle und der Behüter sorgt dafür, dass jeder der jungen Männer seine Waffen offen zeigt. Kurz darauf nähern sich der Fährmann Meister Hochturm und seine Gehilfen. Die Gruppen betrachten sich gegenseitig und die Emondsfelder versuchen, so gefährlich und kampferfahren auszusehen wie der Behüter, der sich dafür nicht anstrengen muss. Der Fährmann starrt sie grimmig an und sagt dann, er habe das Gold von ihnen sicher verwahrt. Er fragt, wo der Rest ist, und Lan erklärt, er würde ihn wie abgemacht auf der anderen Seite erhalten. Beweiskräftig lässt er die Münzen in seinem Beutel klingen. Überzeugt bewegt sich Hochturm mit seinen Männern auf den Steg hinaus und besteigt die Fähre. Alle sind nervös und Hochturm schreit die Männer unnötig an, nur um gleich darauf wieder in den Nebel zu starren. Sie legen ab und Rand kann fühlen, wie die Fähre von der Strömung ergriffen wird. Das Ufer verschwindet im Nebel. Nach einer Weile nähert Rand sich Lan und fragt leise, ob die Männer aus Taren-Fähre wirklich versucht hätten, sie auszurauben. Lan erwidert, im Schutze des Nebels sei das durchaus möglich. Jemand, der so etwas zu tun bereit ist, traut es anderen viel eher zu. Er fragt, warum Rand davon überrascht ist, da er weiß, wie die Emondsfelder über die Menschen aus Taren-Fähre reden. Rand antwortet, man sage das zwar so, doch er hätte nie wirklich daran geglaubt. Leise fragt er weiter, ob der Mann sie an den Myrddraal verraten und die Trollocs übersetzen würde. Lan lacht und erklärt, er würde sie vielleicht im Schutze der Nacht ausrauben, aber vor Angst wegrennen würde, wenn man ihn auch nur auf den Gedanken bringt, mit einem Myrddraal zu sprechen. Hochturm beobachtet sie und Lan bedeutet Rand, zu schweigen. Rand ist einverstanden, denn durch das Thema fühlt er sich nicht besser. Sie erreichen das andere Ufer und sie verlassen die Fähre. Hochturm fragt sofort ärgerlich nach dem restlichen Gold. Moiraine erklärt aus dem Nebel, dass er sein Geld bekommen wird, und verspricht seinen Helfern eine Silbermark für jeden, weshalb die Männer sofort die Fähre verlassen. Hochturm folgt ihnen mürrisch. Moiraine steht noch allein am Ufer, während die anderen schon die Böschung hinauf steigen. Rand beobachtet die Aes Sedai schaudernd Moiraine benutzt die Macht, um die Fähre zu versenken. und fragt sich, was sie wohl tun mag, während Lan die Männer bezahlt. Plötzlich erzittert der Landesteg, Holz splittert und die Lichter der Fähre entfernen sich. Hochturm rennt schreiend zum Uffer, die Fähre hat sich losgerissen. Auch seine Männer drängen zu ihm, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Einer sagt erschrocken, es wäre ein Strudel, doch Hochturm protestiert, es gäbe keine Strudel im Taren. Moiraine nennt es ein unglückliches Vorkommnis und Lan zahlt den Männern noch mehr Gold, da die Fähre unterging, nachdem sie sie benutzt hatten. Hochturm starrt das Gold an, ehe er es an sich nimmt und schnell im Nebel verschwindet. Die Männer folgen ihm. Moiraine sagt, es gäbe nichts mehr, das sie jetzt aufhalten könnte, und geht voran. Rand starrt immer noch auf den im Nebel verborgenen Fluss. Seine Gedanken kreisen um das eben geschehene, doch dann merkt er, dass die anderen fort sind und folgt ihnen. Nach wenigen Schritten kommt er aus dem Nebel heraus und als er sich umdreht, sieht er hinter sich die gerade Linie der grauen Wand, die sich am Ufer entlang zieht. Die Dämmerung ist nicht mehr fern. Moiraine und Lan beraten sich, während die anderen unbehaglich warten. Die Aes Sedai erklärt stolz, einen so perfekt gezogenen Nebel würden keine zehn Frauen in Tar Valon ohne Hilfe fertig bringen. Moiraine gilt zu dieser Zeit mit einer Stärke von 13(1) als eine der stärksten lebenden Aes Sedai. Siehe auch: Eine Macht#Stärke gemäß dem TWoTC Schließlich fragt Thom fast schüchtern, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, den Nebel ein Stück weit nach Baerlon auszudehnen, um ihre Weiterreise zu verbergen, denn so könnte der Draghkar sie leicht entdecken. Moiraine entgegnet, dass Draghkar nicht sehr schlau sind. Das Wesen wird dem Myrddraal berichten, wie der Nebel verläuft. Dieser wiederum muss in Betracht ziehen, dass sie vielleicht auch über den Fluss entkommen wollen und diesen erst absuchen. Thom entschuldigt sich sofort. Mat versucht stammelnd, ebenfalls eine Frage zu stellen, doch er bringt sie nicht heraus und Moiraine erklärt, sie würden zu lange brauchen, wenn sie erst jede ihrer Entscheidungen in Frage stellen. Sie will sie sicher nach Tar Valon bringen, mehr müssten sie nicht wissen. Lan sagt, sie sollten nicht länger herumstehen, weil sie noch zu leicht zu entdecken sind. Er steigt die Böschung weiter hinauf und Perrin fragt hoffnungsvoll, ob sie sich endlich ausruhen können. Lan führt sie zu einem dichten Gebüsch, das durch einen kleinen Eingang zu einer natürlich gewachsenen Höhle aus Sträuchern führt. Schon bei ihrer Anreise in die Zwei Flüsse hat er diesen Ort ausgekundschaftet und vorbereitet, falls er ihn brauchen kann. Moiraine bittet Lan, sich um die Pferde zu kümmern. Sie will allen später die Müdigkeit vertreiben, aber erst mit Egwene reden. Die Frauen gehen vor und die Männer kümmern sich um die Tiere, die sie jedoch für eine schnelle Flucht gesattelt lassen. Perrin sagt, dass die Pferde nicht wirken, als müssten sie sich ausruhen, doch Lan erklärt ihnen, dass das nur so scheint, da die Eine Macht ihnen nur das Gefühl nimmt, nicht aber die tatsächliche Erschöpfung. Rand will sich eigentlich nicht von der Aes Sedai behandeln lassen, da sie eigentlich zugegeben hat, die Fähre versenkt zu haben. Vom Fluss her dringt der Schrei des Draghkar, der sich jedoch bald wieder entfernt, und Lan ist erleichtert. Sie kriechen in die Höhle, wo schon ein Feuer brennt, und Rand sieht die beiden Frauen, wie sie am Feuer miteinander reden. Moiraine klärt Egwene gerade über die Wahre Quelle und die Eine Macht auf, und berichtet über die Unterschiede zwischen Saidin und Saidar. Beide beachten die Männer gar nicht, während die Jungen ihnen neugierig lauschen. Egwene sieht eifrig und hoffnungsvoll aus, als sie fragt, ob sie es wirklich lernen könnte, um eine Aes Sedai zu werden. Entsetzt springt Rand bei diesen Worten auf, doch Thom zieht ihn zurück und sagt, dass es nicht mehr zu ändern wäre. Als Moiraine von Männern erzählt, die die Macht lenken können und deshalb von den Roten Ajah gejagt werden, hört Rand den Gaukler leise grollen. Er denkt an seinen Neffen Owyn, der deshalb sterben musste. (Weißbrücke (Kapitel)) Rand fühlt sich bei diesem Thema unwohl. Er hat ein wenig über die Ajah gehört, aber nie wirklich verstanden, was sie darstellen. Er weiß aber, dass die Rote Ajah es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, männliche Machtlenker zu jagen. Auch Mat und Perrin scheinen sich zu wünschen, wieder daheim zu sein. Inzwischen erzählt Moiraine davon, dass auch einige Frauen sterben, die versuchen, allein zu lernen. Die es schaffen, werden in diesem Teil der Welt manchmal zu Seherinnen. Sie denkt dabei an Nynaeve. (Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel)) Sie wir kurz nachdenklich und sagt dann, das alte Blut singe in Emondsfeld und sie hätte sofort gewusst, wer Egwene ist, als sie sie sah, da jede Aes Sedai eine andere Machtlenkerin fühlen kann. Sie jat es bei Nynaeve auch sofort gewusst. (Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel)) Moiraine holt den kleinen blauen Edelstein hervor, den sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Rand an einer Kette im Haar trug und erklärt Egwene, dass diese kurz davor stünde, zum ersten Mal die Macht zu berühren, wobei Moiraine ihr helfen will. Sie nimmt Egwenes Hände in ihre und erklärt ihr, sie solle sich auf den Stein konzentrieren, sich treiben lassen und ihren Geist leeren. Rand starrt die beiden Frauen an und betet, dass Egwene versagt. Ein Licht blitzt im Stein auf, dann noch eines, und er scheint schließlich langsam zu pulsieren. Nach einem letzten, schwachen Flackern erlischt er schließlich und Rand hält die Luft an. Egwene wirkt enttäuscht und entschuldigt sich, doch die Aes Sedai erklärt lächelnd, das letzte Licht sei Egwenes gewesen. Diese ist jetzt eher noch enttäuschter, weil es nur so schwach war, doch die Aes Sedai tadelt sie, denn die meisten Mädchen, die nach Tar Valon kommen, müssen für so etwas monatelang üben. Scherzhaft sagt sie, Egwene würde es weit bringen und vielleicht eines Tages sogar Amyrlin-Sitz werden. Egwene umarmt sie vor Freude und sagt Rand, sie würde Aes Sedai werden. Wheel of Time Comic Über den Taren 1.jpg Über den Taren 2.jpg Über den Taren 4.jpg Über den Taren 5.jpg Über den Taren 7.jpg Über den Taren 8.jpg Über den Taren 9.jpg Über den Taren 10.jpg Über den Taren 11.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Thom Merrilin * Meister Hochturm Erwähnt * Dunkler König - als Vater der Lügen Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Bela * Wolke Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter Berufe * Gaukler * Fährmann Erwähnt * Schattenfreunde * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Draghkar * Ajah ** Rote Ajah * Falscher Drache * Amyrlin-Sitz Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Taren-Fähre ** Tarendrelle - als Taren Erwähnt * Tar Valon * Baerlon Gegenstände * Kesiera Erwähnt * Drachenzahn Ereignisse * Bel Tine Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidin *** Saidar Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Taren-Fähre